customherofactoryfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:TheSlicer
Er . . . Why am I blocked on Custom Bionicles? Is something wrong with my sister vandalizing? Please reply, thanks. Lord Starscream - Goodbye 01:03, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Umm . . . You sent me the same message twice. Can you explain me something other than what you said allready? Thank You. Lord Starscream - Goodbye 01:57, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Hello, It's You Know Who Hey, it's me - SS7. Yeah Yeah, same old, same old - I'm Blocked, I know - yet I have to go against it. First off, I'm mainly here to originate the fact that "'''I'm' SORRY". '' Haven't you ever tried to do something in life and you use all the time you have to do it? That's what I did, and now? The Vandal Master. A sadistic, cruel, evil username - yet not by me? You're loathing me now, I know. Yet I'm here to admit something: I'm finished. With all ''the remaining abilities in my body, please: I swear to Mata Nui and to you, even if you grind me into the ground: What can I do to be trustworthy? I can see now that you see me as a vandal, and that I thus have no proof - yet what If I really did record my sister saying that she did it? Would that do it? Or would that do 'anything'? I am now recognized as an enemy, I know - yet can I truly state WHY I didn't stop here? Here goes my reason: When I went to my Elementary School, there was an orginazation called the Safety Patrol. I countlessly worked hard to prove that I was loyal to the orginazation - and what happened? I succeeded. For more than half a year, I worked hard enough to become an officer, and furthermore? Not any officer - A Lieutenant. Out of 30 students, six (including me) were officers. There were four new - Three sergeants, and than there was me. Five out of six of them were girls. Can you now see that I'm a liar? A traitor? Why have I called people these? Because I've lost THEIR trust. Yet have I lost YOURS? Certainly not. Have I called you something rude? No, not at all, realized that? I am hoping that you can slightly respect me before you leave, and I will see if you cannot. Yet please: Custom Bionicles has never been terrible. And to admit it? I truly did let my cold anger out at the wrong time and the wrong place. I want to help, dearly, I do. Never will anything like this ever happen. I hope that you can at least un-block me. You DO NOT have to reply with a very long message. I'll see you later. :) Lord Starscream - Goodbye 22:09, December 12, 2010 (UTC) Well, alright. . . Well, alright - I'll go down like this. My sister won't do it again, there's no possible way. I won't be clicking "Remember Password" anymore. P.S. When are you leaving? I want to stay in touch with you. Also, I'm thinking about redoing Bionicle: Reality 1, 2 and 3 when I get back! I'll be filming and voicing at the same time! NO SLIDESHOWS. Lord Starscream - Goodbye 00:24, December 16, 2010 (UTC) Demotions How do you contact the Wikia Staff to demote Bureaucrats? Lord Starscream - Goodbye 00:54, December 18, 2010 (UTC) Don't you blow my cover, I'm trying to interrogate him the Proper way, To find something you can relate to in the interrogated.--Spam 19:13, December 30, 2010 (UTC) SS7 We need to do something about you-know-who. '''Your Bureaucrat, [[User:Clone Trooper 1000|'Clone' Trooper]] [[User_talk:Clone Trooper 1000|'1000']] Minor Request Might you remember this? I'm glad that you say you've changed your ways, but I must say, taking your past actions into consideration, it's a little difficult to believe you right now. I suppose I'll just have to watch this site in the weeks to come, and then maybe I'll let you off your ban early. Would that still be possible/close? I have a post to make on CBW - but that's not to encourage you. If it is not possible, can you tell me how long I should wait until an early bann release? Thank You Very Much. Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 00:48, January 10, 2011 (UTC) Thanks. Also, If I get un-blocked, I am going to upload the remaining images that I haven't deleted on Bionicle: Reality/Universe. Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 01:26, January 10, 2011 (UTC) (I read you Future post on CBW) I wish you good luck with your life, and all of my apoligies from the past to be layed to rest. Have you and the Administrators registered a possible un-block for me? I've got some blog posts to make (I'm not trying to encourage you by saying that). Lord Starscream - Happy Holidays! 01:47, January 13, 2011 (UTC) Character Template I'm changed the header, but I can't find header1 or header2. '''-Monasti'''[[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)]] 14:56, April 8, 2011 (UTC) All the Candidates for Deletion are gone. '''-Monasti'''[[User talk:Monasti|(Talk)']] 15:05, April 8, 2011 (UTC)